


Ends justify the means

by bug_wish89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Evil Gerard, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_wish89/pseuds/bug_wish89
Summary: Deucalion kidnaps Stiles and wants the clever teenager to help him. Stiles isn't convinced but knows he can't escape and no one's coming to save him so he has to rely on his own smarts to come out on top. It costs him but it's worth it when his plan works perfectly. Bloodier than he would normally be comfortable with, but the nogitsune taught him how to use the other side's moves against them.I hadn't intended to add more to this story but due to multiple requests I've decided to continue it, so please subscribe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between seasons 3 and 4. 
> 
> P.S It's been gracefully pointed out to me that I had a bit of a continuity error where Allison was alive in the later half but not in the earlier one so I went back in and fixed it. Tada! She's alive. :)
> 
> P.P.S I forgot to mention, comments and suggestions are encouraged.

Deucalion kidnaps Stiles and takes him to a cabin deep in the woods. Deuc is lonely and wants to make clever Stiles his pack. He lets Stiles walk around freely because Deuc has the car keys and can catch him if he tries to run. Since the nogitsune, Stiles has a necklace and bracelets with magical symbols on them that he never takes off. Deuc thinks Scott's pack doesnt appreciate how valuable an ally Stiles is; ruthless, host to the nogitsune and far more intelligent than they give him credit for. He lets Stiles read his books, the alpha apparently reads alot since regaining his sight. Stiles is distrustful of the alpha who kills whoever he needs to to get what he wants. He tells Deuc that he knew the alpha attacked Derek as a ruse when he really wanted Scott and there must be some hidden motives in his plan for Stiles. 

Deuc makes dinner while Stiles showers. When the teen comes out with a towel Deuc is in 'his' room. He says he thinks the teen is lovely and trails the pad of his finger over Stiles' shoulder before leaving the room. They eat and Stiles asks more questions. Later Stiles asks what would happen if a werewolf killed the alpha. Deuc says that his tolerance for power has grown with his status and if another alpha or a beta were to take it from him then they would likely become unquenchably blood thirsty beasts.

Stiles and Deuc are sitting beside each other on the couch. Stiles is still a virgin and no ones ever really wanted him like the alpha does. He'd been prepared for violence from Deuc, even poorly concealed manipulation. But the alpha's been kind, sure its to further his own goals but it doesnt all seem like an act to Stiles. Deuc is wise, eager to talk about his knowledge and a fascinating debater, often losing track of time and talking into the early hours with the teenager. And he's handsome, sure he's older but Stiles has seen the alpha without his shirt in the mornings and his body certainly doesn't disappoint. And there's something about his entire presence that screams 'worth it'. And Stiles is willing to bet that he'd be gentle if the teenager asked him to. If not then Stiles will at least have an answer about whether this is a scenario he should escape immediately from or let play out a little further. So when Deucalion is distracted by a point he's trying to make on how life is fluid, Stiles takes a chance and leans in to gently press his lips to the other's. 

A month passes since Deucalion kidnapped him and Stiles has read most of the alpha's books and the touches hes been trading with Deucalion have escalated. The alpha offers Stiles the bite and Stiles says he'll think about it.  
From the books he's read and his secret weapon Stiles develops a plan. He tells the alpha that Gerard is still alive and that he'll take Deuc there if he promises not to kill the teen's pack. But Deuc's plan is to make Stiles do the killing, supposedly unbenownst to the boy. He lets Deuc into his bed and says yes to the bite.  
The next day is spent with Stiles learning how to be a werewolf. Because he's been around for so many wolves being turned Stiles knows what to do in theory and is a fast learner at practice. Stiles' bloodlust peaks at dinner and he provokes Duec into violent but satisfying sex. Stiles scratches deeply at the alpha's back and gets even more aroused by it and is fascinated by his body healing from the no longer gentle touches from the alpha whom he has wrapped around his little finger.

Stiles previously had been keeping tabs on all the pack members's old enemies, including Gerard and Deucalion. They go together to the place Chris Argent hid Gerard. It's a small private nursing home. There's one nurse inside and Deuc tells Stiles to kill her as proof of loyalty. Stiles hesitates but he needs his eyes to be blue anyways before he carries out his plan. They walk in together and Stiles tackles the nurse then straddles her and rips out her throat with his claws. Deucalion is pleased and continues towards the other heartbeat in the building. Stiles pulls a latex glove out of the nurse's pocket and puts it on. "I knew you'd come eventually." Stiles hears Gerard as he prowls into the room behind the alpha and brushes their hands together as he passes him. "Although this is the last person I'd expect to see by your side unless, of course, this has something to do with Scott." Deuc replies, "I have no further use for Scott McCall. Stiles and I have much more in common." 

Stiles circles around the sick man in a wheelchair and flashes his blue eyes, when he comes back around he grabs Gerard's forearm. Gerard snarls and digs the nails of his other hand into the teenager's wrist only to have Stiles smack a gloved hand on top of that wrist. Gerard gives it a confused look before raising bewildered eyes to the young werewolf. Stiles is smirking at him and pulls out of the grip and takes a few steps back. "Stiles?" Deucalion is staring widely at his own hands then at the teenager before slowly falling to his knees. Gerard looks between Stiles removing the glove, and the weakened alpha, he figures it out then and shouts "No!" while wheeling himself towards the door. Stiles easily kicks the wheelchair on its side and topples the sick man out of it next to the fully collapsed alpha. Stiles turns Duecalion over and shifts him so he's laying parallel to the slowly squirming invalid. "Why are you doing this Stiles? I haven't done anything to hurt you?" The alphas eyes are wide with fear and fury but his voice is calm. 

Stiles moves to kick Gerard in the side before he pulls his necklace out of his pocket and shows them the broken pendant on it before throwing it away into the corner while he says, "Kanima venom. If it's one thing you and the nogitsune have taught me, it's how to win the game by using your opponent's moves against them. And to always have an ace up your sleeve." Kneeling between them and linking the prone body's hands causing Gerard's pain to be drawn into the alpha. "Don't worry, alpha, I'm healing him so that he can fully experience the pain that's about to be inflicted on him. By you, of course, I wouldn't take revenge away from a person who deserves it so much." He leans over the alpha's face "It's also to remove some of your power. About a third should do it, I think, just enough so that it doesn't drive me insane." 

Deuc's red eyes flare and he growls loudly. Stiles continues, "It's nothing personal, you've treated me very well, better than I ever thought you were capable of." Checking on the progress of the pain drain he shrugs his shoulders "But. You did kidnap me and eventually you WERE going to kill me when it suited you best." Deuc can't shake his head so he says no. "Even if you weren't, you were still going to make me just like you. Have me kill my pack so I could be worthy of standing by your side, right?" Stiles trails off as they glare at each other before Stiles looks away and pulls the two's hands apart. Gerard gasps loudly and breathes healthy dry breaths and the alpha sighs heavily and closes his eyes against the dizziness. "Ah ah, Deuc! Keep your eyes open. You're not going to want to miss this next part." Stiles gently turns the alpha's head towards Gerard. Picking up the alpha's limp hand Stiles angles it above Argent's body then swiftly drags the claws across his stomach. Argent shouts but bites his lips to keep the noise in, stubborn hunter pride. 

Stiles silently shreds Gerard's middle while the alpha watches, Gerard not able to hold back the screams for long "Anything besides the one thing you really want to do to him?" Stiles asks the alpha, surprising him. Deuc regards them both before whispering "his hands" Stiles picks up Gerard's hand and guides the claws into slicing his fingers down the middle all the way to the bone. Gerard screams even louder this time before he starts swearing and cursing at Stiles, saying that Scott will never take him back after this. Stiles claps a hand over his mouth and leans down staring intensely into the old man's eyes, "Scott won't have to" he whispers, Gerards sneers defiantly. "Is that why you brought me here? Were you honest about any of it?" Deuc asks him, surprisingly solemn. Stiles looks guilty despite everything. "I had considered just leaving you at the cabin and driving away. Maybe you'd let me go, maybe not. Either way, I'd be making a very personal enemy of the biggest baddest werewolf around. Besides..." he turns back to Gerard, "Scott's the one who lets the bad guys go free. It's why he's always losing." 

Stiles stands, goes into the bathroom and turns the water on in the tub before coming back. He turns Duecalion on his side facing Argent. "I wouldn't want you to miss this" the teen picks the alpha's hand up again and positions the claws over the old man's eyes. Gerard stares up at them then looks at Stiles. "You're no better than we are, boy" Stiles looks at him, eerily calm, "Not anymore I'm not." Stiles blinds Gerard then drops the alpha's hand and drags the screaming human into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Stiles drags him up and props him on the rim of the now full tub, turning the water off. His screaming stops when Argent's lowered into the water to his waist, he tenses and makes small desperate but futile movements. Stiles says, "Do you remember Matt Daehler? He drowned when he was a child, did you know that? He was dying right in front of those people and they just stood around laughing, like it didn't matter. When I learned how you killed him, it..." Stiles sighs shaking his head, he lowers the blind man down till his chin is at the water. "I couldn't stop thinking about how he must have felt, the fear and helplessness when you were holding him under. It went beyond cruelty. Just like when I set Peter on fire before Derek killed him." He stops and looks at the man whose panting and shaking but remains stubbornly silent. Stiles continues, "I expect my own death to be the same. It's why I'm not afraid anymore." Stiles lets go and Gerard sinks under, almost immediately swallowing water and convulsing. Stiles leaves the room before the hunter's heart stops. 

Deucalion is sluggishly sliding his hands back and forth across the carpet, trying to regain mobility. Stiles goes to the dresser in the corner and digs through it, then picks up a dagger with the smell of wolfsbane on it. The teen rolls the alpha onto his back and sits on his hips with the dagger's point against Deucalion's chest and says, "I really did plan to just leave you behind. You were kind to me, and so very gentle." Stiles gently strokes the alphas hair back before a fanatical gleam enters his amber eyes and he goes on in a hushed tone, "But I discovered something while I was reading your books. Something that will change everything. Requirements for a ritual that describe me to a tee. Turns out male foxes might not leave anything behind after possession but nogitsune do, they're hosts always die though." He pauses and looks away "It made me painfully aware of just what I really am..." he looks back, "And what I'm not." Deuc's clawed fingers brush Stiles' knees, it catches the teenager's attention and he sits up straighter. "That's why I let you bite me." He strokes a hand over the alpha's chest and leans down close to his face to whisper "But that's not why I let you have me." Stiles runs his nose along the man's jaw. "That was just for me." Stiles places light, open mouthed kisses over the alpha's lips and cheek. Deucalion's voice rumbles near his ear, "Then why do you want to kill me?" 

Stiles sits up and positions the blade over the alpha's heart, his other hand stroking the side of the man's face. "Because you're the strongest alpha there is. And you're going to make me unstoppable." Stiles places the end of the blade handle against his own sternum, his eyes losing their manic gleam as he looks seriously at the man, already pulling at the man's pain. "I am sorry about this, so I'm going to make sure it doesn't hurt. I enjoyed our time together, Deuc, you really do have so much vision." Deucalion's claws dig into Stiles' thighs at the same time Stiles drops his weight down, the blade piercing through the alpha's chest, bringing them face to face. Stiles shouts as the pain he's draining pulses through him and the alpha gasps wetly. Stiles shakily meets the alpha's eyes as the red drains from them and the man's pain stops. 

The power that floods into Stiles is overwhelming, the teenager staggers up and against the wall. It's like an earthquake plus a flood in the mind and Stiles screams/roars as he falls down next to Deuc's body. The power keeps getting stronger with each of his heartbeats and it burns under his skin. He claws and kicks as the adrenaline causes him to attack without a target. His movements quickening rapidly as popping and ripping noises mix with his pained shouts and growls. Stiles' limbs flail and distort as his skin pushes out fur all over his body, he twists and quakes as his body changes. His clothes finally tear away as he becomes a grey wolf with a mass much larger than a man's. He clamps his teeth into Deucalions thigh as a howl that shakes the foundation of the building bursts from him, muffling it into the flesh. He tears the body apart in a red hazed frenzy. As the new alpha consumes the gore he calms slightly, then he starts to lick the mess out of his fur.  


Stiles wakes nearly an hour later lying on the floor next to what remains of the former Demon wolf, completely naked and feeling like he's thrumming with power. It's a sensation similar to an exploding rage but without the emotion attached to it. He clumsily rolls onto all fours and looks around. Then he crawls his way into a different bedroom and into the shower. He turns the water on cold and desperately tries to focus on his mom for an anchor. When his vision turns red and he's snarling, wanting to tear the building down, the thought of his dad makes him calm down. He eventually stops shaking and slows his breathing down. He gets out of the water then he flushes the necklace and latex glove down the toilet. He walks naked outside to the car, pulling on the clean clothes that Deuc had brought for them to change into after their hunt. 

\----------

'"Hello?" "S-scott?" "Stiles!? Where have you been? Are you okay?" "Um. No. Not really." Scott hears a shaky breath through the phone "Can you come get me?" "Yeah! Yeah where are you? Are you hurt?" "*location* I'm not hurt but um. You better bring Chris with you." "Stiles what-" Dial tone.

Stiles stands from the bench he was sitting on at the border of town when two cars pull up, one a police cruiser with his dad and Chris inside it and the other with the whole pack. Scott runs towards him and Stiles snarls and backs up, turning his face away. Scott freezes, as does Chris, Lydia, Allison and Isaac. Stiles shouts, "Don't! Just stay back!" "Stiles?" The sheriff gets his attention and everybody flinches as the teen suddenly throws himself into hugging his father. "Dad! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" "It's okay, son. You're safe now, everything going to be okay." the sheriff looks at Scott but it's Chris who speaks up first, "What happened, Stiles? You asked for me to be here, care to tell us why." Stiles shakes as he leans away from his dad but doesn't let go. He takes a deep breath and says, "Deucalion's dead." He meets Chris's eye "So is Gerard." Allison blinks, Chris looks surprised and suspicious but not upset, "How'd you know where Gerard was?" Stiles looks away "I may have followed you." Scott, "Wait! They're dead? How? By who?" Instead of answering, Stiles looks back at Chris and the hunter says "We should go. I'll lead the way." Stiles pulls away when everyone makes to get in the vehicles. "I can't go back there, guys. I'm sorry, I just cant." They plan for Isaac, Chris and the Sheriff to go ahead to where Gerard was living and the rest will go to Derek's loft with Stiles. Stiles sits in the back of the SUV with Lydia and Derek on either side of him. 

Stiles growls if Scott gets near him and continues to shake, he closes his eyes as often as he can. They open the loft door and he stands by the wall away from everyone to calm the instincts pushing at him. Derek tells everyone to sit down and give him space, then Stiles tells them some of the story. About how Deucalion kidnapped him because he wanted a new pack and that the Demon wolf thought Stiles would want to help him finally kill Gerard. But Stiles is gonna wait for the others to get back before telling them any more. 

Everyone protests and starts asking questions at once but stop when a deep, loud growl rumbles from Stiles and he huddles closer into himself. Derek asks Stiles how he's feeling. Stiles says it feels like he wants to rip himself and everyone else to shreds. Stiles focuses on his parents and tries to calm down a little. He starts pacing along the wall and the other werewolves stand too because of the threat that Stiles is broadcasting. 

Peter has been staring at him from the couch this whole time but starts laughing and clasps his hands together, causing everyone to jump and look at him, "This is delightful. Our helpful little human is finally a werewolf too. And quite a powerful one at that," He gets up and strides closer to the silently vibrating teenager, smirking "I have to admit, you're fighting it more than I would've expected." He stops a few feet away as Stiles slowly lifts his gaze, glaring daggers at him. Then he darts out, graps Peter by the collar and slams him back against the wall where he was just standing before the others can react. Peter's eyes flare and he grips the other's wrists but doesn't struggle. Stiles' lips curl and they can hear his fangs clacking against each other due to his shaking. Stiles leans in a little and inhales the other's scent, a deep but nearly inaudible growl vibrating through the floor. Lips twitching he rasps "So that's what that feels like." Peter's smirk turns slightly jovial and Stiles lets Peter shove him away before the older werewolf returns to his place on the couch, Stiles watching his path before looking at the others. Then Stiles says he needs to be alone and goes into the kitchen. The others wait in the main area until Chris, the sheriff, and Isaac get back and tell them what they found. Stiles can hear them and the fear and the mixed emotions in the air from the others make the pressure behind his eyes increase and he slides to the floor trying to get his breath back.  
"Where's Stiles?" Chris asks and most of the others stand and ask why but Scott blurts that he's in the kitchen. They all turn when the kitchen door opens and a huge grey wolf comes out with burning red eyes. Chris points both of his guns at him and argues with Scott and the sheriff that Stiles would never be able to control that much power and he'll just end up killing people. Peter and Derek are staring hard at the new alpha's form while Isaac and Lydia back away from the scene unfolding in front of them while Allison stands, stiffly watching next to her father. 

It was part of Stiles' plan to wait for the sheriff to get back before telling the rest of his story because he didn't want to chance the pack reacting badly to the news and causing Stiles' control to slip, his father would keep him grounded. His attention is on the two Hales though and their confusion changes to curiousity and then the awe pouring off them is intoxicating. Derek has never managed to fully change his form as an alpha, nor has Scott. And Peter's wolf was chaotic so they haven't seen a proper shift since Talia. As the only born werewolves they can recognize the buzzing of their instincts from sensing an alpha's power in the room. Stiles is radiating it in waves.  
The wolf pads closer to them and they stay perfectly still, they know only the strongest fighters or a group can win against an alpha in full wolf form. Stiles sits down a couple feet in front of them and stares right back. The others convince Chris to put the guns away and Stiles breaks the stare off and circles around behind Lydia and Isaac, giving Scott on the other side a wide berth, before pushing his nose against his father's hand, licking at it when the older man kneels down to his level and looks at him. Stiles huffs and chases his hand with his head until the sheriff scratches behind his ears. "Stiles?" Stiles ruffs quietly before stalking away to the corner and laying down, eyes watching the room full of people arguing about what to do now. He's stronger than them and they know it. He can relax a little now.

Stiles watches Scott, Derek, Chris and the sheriff murmer in a circle beyond the couches that Stiles notices hes being watched from by a very wary Isaac, a concerned Lydia, an on guard Allison, and Peter who seems laid back but is drilling holes of unsavory glee into Stiles' head. Stiles predicted that Peter would be curious but still have the full intention of stealing Stiles' newfound power from him. Everyone thinks Peter's gotten over being an alpha, but Stiles knows better. Stiles remembers what Peter was like when the mask was off, before he was killed. He's still distracted when a pair of pants are thrown at his head by a very pissed off Argent. He shifts back to human form and holds in his growls as he slips the pants up his legs. The man has good reason to be angry with him. "So tell me, Stiles." Chris doesn't take his eyes away as Stiles finishes and zips up. "How does a human go into an encounter between Deucalion and Gerard and come out on top?" Stiles was expecting this but Chris' anger and suspicion is starting to make his wolf bristle again when he just got it calmed down. It must be obvious because the sheriff jumps in saying that the important thing is that Stiles survived and the two murderers are the ones that died. 

Stiles doesn't look at Scott as he walks through the crowd and goes to stand with his dad behind the couch. He's still shirtless and his skin is still sensitive from being a wolf. He sighs and crosses his arms leaning against his dad's side. "Deucalion wanted me to kill Scott. And probably others that I considered pack." He looks at Lydia then back at Chris, "A beta's hardly good company to the alpha of alphas, after all." Scott cuts in, "but why did he kidnap YOU? I could've told him where Gerard was if that's what he was after." "I guess you weren't his type" Stiles jokes only realizing what he's said after he hears a few hearts stutter, including his dad's. Stiles clears his throat and clenches his fists tighter against the ever constant shakes. "He said he wanted a smarter pack this time around. People who could share his vision and what not." He waves his hand around at the last part. Stiles says "no offense, buddy" at Scott's wounded look. Chris asks, "But how could he know you could tell him where to find Gerard?" Stiles looks at the hunter and decides to be blunt. "He didn't." 

An uncomfortable silence rings out when the message that Deucalion's reasons for kidnapping Stiles weren't about revenge and had only to do with an 'ex' evil alpha and a teenage boy. Stiles regrets telling that joke a second time. His dad puts his hand around Stiles' shoulder supportively and Stiles feels his claws retract, he hadn't felt them come out. "I told him that to give him something else to focus on so I might have a chance to escape." Chris seems content with this answer but his sharp eyes narrow, "and when did he bite you?" Stiles heart beat speeds up as he remembers the way Deucalion's lips felt right before he killed him. Stiles doesn't realize he's growling until his dad clears his throat. Stiles looks up from the floor to the man whose father Stiles killed earlier that day. "After I earned his trust." 

Argent finally leaves when Derek volunteers to let Stiles stay at the loft since he can't go with Scott and it wouldn't be safe for him to go home. Lydia gives him a hug before she leaves, saying she's glad he's safe but Stiles can still smell her fear. He gives her a little smile, he has mixed feelings about her being afraid of him. Scott's awkward and Allison notices and says she's happy for the both of them that Stiles is back safe. Stiles tells Scott that it's not personal, it must be an alpha thing. Stiles can sense Scott's true alpha power now and Scott is at least smart enough to remember how much blood went into Stiles' own power. A study in opposites that makes their wolves incompatable. Stiles wasn't expecting the opposition to Scott to feel so natural though. But Scott and he haven't had much in common for a while now. Stiles' dad gives him a hug before he leaves and Stiles holds on a little too long. "You're still my son." His dad tells him and Stiles quickly locks away the guilt that comes with that before the sheriff leaves too. 

Stiles turns back around to the two Hales and says, "So what now? Are we going to have a slumber party? Peter can pick a movie and I'll braid Derek's hair." Derek tries to hide his smile/laugh, he was worried Stiles wouldn't be the same after absorbing so much alpha power within days of having gotten the bite. But he knows, and he thinks some of the others suspect too, that Stiles is hiding something from them. "How about we work out just how the change is affecting you. Being an alpha is different for everybody." Derek convinces Stiles to spar against him and Peter. Stiles might be smaller than Deucalion but he hits just as hard. The goal is to keep his claws in and just work on speed. What starts out as an even fight turns one sided pretty fast. Stiles has less experience but he's smaller and, once he focuses, he's also faster. And the strength of his hits aren't diminished much when the strikes land wrong from inexperience. When Stiles has been pinned down by both of them only to throw his opponents across the room they finally take a break. Stiles watches from where he's sitting covered in sweat as Derek climbs to his feet and helps Peter up from where he's laying. Peter, of course, takes the first shower, claiming the most abuse, and Derek and Stiles stand and drink cups of water from the sink. 

"I can hear you thinking over there, Derek. Come on, I know you have questions." Stiles says good heartedly, werewolf sparring wasn't something Stiles really appreciated the need for until now. Derek doesn't know why he's surprised the teenage alpha noticed how troubled he is by what's happened to the ex-human. Stiles was always the one who noticed things others didn't. "Its just, I don't get it. Taking the bite, serving Gerard up on a silver platter." Derek waves his hand vaguely and Stiles raises an eyebrow in a classic 'right, go on' gesture. "Why was it so important to get Deucalion to trust you that you'd trade it at such a high cost?" 

Stiles looks displeased as he stares at the counter and Derek starts to think he's not going to get an answer. Then Stiles speaks softly but it's still clear, "He wasn't as bad as I thought he'd be. I was expecting torture but instead got dinner and civilized conversation." Stiles laughs a little before growing serious again, "I knew what he was capable of before and still was but..." Stiles trails off and turns away from the counter and crosses his arms, giving Derek a skeptical look like he's trying to decide something. Blowing out a long breath, Stiles continues, "He could've been a great alpha." Waving his hands abruptly ,"just like before he went to the dark side because of Gerard blinding him and everything. I just-" Stiles stops but holds preterenaturally still like someone about to admit something terrible. "I wanted the bite, Derek." Derek's bushy eyebrows furrow as he steps away from the counter and turns further towards the shrinking teenager, "I didn't want it from Scott though, he's my best friend but he doesn't feel like the alpha to me. And Peter was insane at the time so I couldn't very well say yes to him and you-"  


Stiles sighs "You didn't want me in your pack." Before Derek can say anything Stiles straightens and continues, "So I said yes to Deucalion. I took a chance hoping he'd really turned over a new leaf and I was wrong, okay? I was wrong and I didn't know for sure until it was too late." The kitchen is silent afterwards and when Derek doesn't say anything Stiles leaves the room, brushing past Peter on the way out. The older werewolf just raises his eyebrows at Derek and exhales loudly, "Blew it there, didn't you?" Derek scowls at his uncle who starts making tea as they hear the shower turn on upstairs, "You heard all that?" Derek asks. Peter leans back against the counter and grins at the other, "Of course. Although, I rather think I got more out of it than you did." Derek glares suspiciously at the werewolf he has to keep convincing himself is useful, then asks in a resigned way, "Why do you say that?" Peter hums as he examines his nails, "You really didn't notice?" Derek growls and grinds his teeth. Patience. That's the key to getting anything out of Peter, "Notice what?" Peter rolls his eyes and stands straight then widens his eyes at the other dramatically. "He lied, Derek. His heart skipped when he admitted to being wrong about Duecalion." Giving his nephew the depreciating look that Derek hates, he continues, "Really nephew, when has a bad guy ever been able to fool Stiles, much less earn his trust?" Peter finishes making tea and leaves Derek to think about that. 

While Derek showers Stiles sits acrossed from Peter on the couches. Stiles gives him a look mixed between suspicious and incredulous as Peter smiles serenely and drinks his tea, completely ignoring the teenager. When he switches the tea for a book Stiles loses his patience. Yes, Peter was expecting Stiles to give up first but the sudden lapful of powered up teenager is a surprise. After meeting Stiles' red gaze Peter sighs while dropping the book beside him. "I see becoming an alpha hasn't fixed your impulse control." Stiles grins a little and slides closer, "And yet it seems to have worked wonders for yours all of a sudden." Peter rubs the pads of his fingers over the middle of the teen's thighs but doesn't make eye contact "And what makes you say that?" 

Stiles waits until Peter looks at him before leaning in close and whispering against his ear, the older werewolf's fingers pausing due to the proximity "It must be driving you crazy, Peter. Yet again it's someone else's turn to be alpha when you've put in so much effort." Peter's eyes narrow as Stiles continues, mouth watering with the excitement of provoking the older man. "How badly do you want to rip me apart right now? To feel all that power in you again." Peter slaps two clawed hands around Stiles' neck and pulls him in close till the alpha can feel his breath on his mouth. "You think I won't?" Peter whispers. Stiles licks his lips and smiles cockily. "Oh, I know you would, Peter. You could do it right now." His lips quirk like he knows something Peter doesn't, "It'd be a shame though. Fate's quiet little disappointment." Peter squints at him in confusion but backs away a little. "What do you mean?" Stiles' lips curl into an obscene cheshire grin and he presses forward against the other's grip to say quietly against his cheek. "You know better than anyone that good things come to those who wait." Peter turns and looks at Stiles, suspicious but intrigued, "and how do I know it'll be worth my time?" "You know me, Peter. Can I make it worth your time?" Stiles shrugs out of his hold and stands from Peter's lap, going to sit down across from him again as the shower turns off upstairs. Chris's question to Stiles earlier whispers in the back of Peter's head 'How does a human go into an encounter between Deucalion and Gerard and come out on top?'

Stiles sleeps in Isaac's room but sometime during the night he switches to his wolf form and goes wandering. Derek knows this because he wakes up to a very big fucking wolf asleep across his legs in the morning! He remembers not to tense up just in time. You don't give a sleeping wolf cause for alarm. He lays there staring wide eyed and notices the wolf's stronger than normal warmth and hearbeat. Its... soothing... Right. Enough of that. He quietly calls Peter's name and waits. He has to do it several times before the other werewolf drags his grumbling ass out of bed and comes shuffling down the hallway, half-asleep. Derek hears an "oh" and can practically see that annoying smug look on the older wolf's face. Peter stands in the doorway for a moment then turns and walks away, saying "I'll make coffee." Derek grumbles something about undead cowards only to hear Peter chuckle. Rotten bastard. Of course Peter's not concerned by any of this but why would he be? Stiles likes Peter in his own 'keep your enemies closer than your friends' kind of way. And he's pretty sure Stiles thinks Peter's funny, he tends to laugh at and joke with his uncle more often than anyone else. But Derek's also pretty sure that Stiles has every reason not to like HIM. After all, he was actively trying to scare Stiles away for a long time after they met. 

Four terribly uncomfortable minutes later the Stiles wolf lifts its head and blinks at Derek. He's pretty sure he stopped breathing because by the time that it gets up and trots out of the room Derek is seeing spots. He breathes in slowly, he has some dignity still, Stiles having the power of five or more alphas isn't terrifying at all. By the time Derek's finished getting dressed and scowling at the animal hairs on his black blanket, thank you very much Stiles, he can smell the beginnings of breakfast downstairs.

Stiles' wolf is in the kitchen with them for a little bit before wandering off and coming back human. The Hales sit on the couch to eat but the distance irritates Stiles and he squeezes in between them until they're all pressed up against each other. After eating they watch tv and Stiles puts his arms around the other two's shoulders then falls asleep. Stiles nuzzles cozily at their shoulders and gives the tiniest kitten lick to Peter's neck. A content rumbling like a purr comes from the alpha soothing the others. Peter, "Huh" "mm?" Derek asks. "Stiles sees the BOTH of us as pack." Peter seems less surprised than Derek thinks he should be but his trademark smirk is missing. "Who else do you think he considers pack, Derek?" "His dad of course, Lydia maybe..." Peters smirk finally makes an appearance when Derek pauses so he says out loud what Derek was thinking "Isaac, Allison, and Kira are loyal to Scott. Now, the real question you should be asking yourself, nephew, is why doesn't Stiles see Scott as pack like he used to?" "Maybe it will pass, its common for two alphas to put each other on edge." "Yes, but Stiles and Scott aren't like other alphas, remember?" 

They look at the teenager with his face pressed against Peter's shoulder, purring/rumbling and throwing off enough heat to make the others sleepy. Derek grudgingly asks his uncle "How do you think it will affect him?" Peter lays his head back and closes his eyes, "Stiles was already unpredictable, ruthlessly loyal, and clever before he took Deucalion's power. Might be time for all of you to stop underestimating him." Derek scowls at the comment but notices that Peters left himself out. "Mind telling me why you didn't include yourself in that little observation?" Peter's eyes don't open but his grin is all teeth. "I've known better than to underestimate Stiles since the night I met him. After all, it wasn't a human teenager I had expected to figure it all out first, Derek." There's a gleam in Peter's eye as he peaks at his nephew that reminds Derek the ex-alpha had everyone fooled for weeks even though it was pretty obvious in the end who was killing people. And that Stiles has saved all of their lives at least once and is usually the one to come up with information or a plan that they wouldn't have succeeded without. 

Actually, in hindsight, if Stiles was never there things would be very different now. Derek would've been drowned by the kanima and the darach would've succeeded at Motel Hell in killing all the teenage werewolves. And he was the one to throw a molotov cocktail at Peter, things that Derek never acknowledged before. He looks at the teenager between them, someone who managed to keep up with a pack of werewolves, plus their enemies, all while weaker and usually without anyone helping him. And without a definite pack of his own since he never seemed to let packlines stop him and even Derek can admit he's left people to die for no other reason than that. It's with a different weight that Derek considers what Stiles being an alpha will mean for Beacon Hills. And maybe Chris has a point too, Deucalion and Gerard are dead, and Derek never thought that'd be possible without taking serious losses but Stiles seems fine, struggling with the new power but thats to be expected. 

Stiles said he got Deucalion to trust him and used it against the Demon wolf but that doesn't seem like the whole story. Deucalion was many things but gullible wasn't one of them. Derek looks up when Peter chuckles at him, "Took you long enough. Do try to keep up, dear nephew." Derek glares but it falls flat after a moment, he's distracted by his own thoughts and how much he seems to have missed about the teenager who he's all too aware is the strongest wolf in town now. Maybe even the state, maybe more. That leads him down another train of thought, what if Stiles and Scott were to become enemies? If Stiles took down Deucalion AND Gerard then would Scott even stand a chance? 

His thoughts are growing more and more upsetting and the alpha on his mind must sense his upset because he's brought out of his thoughts suddenly when Stiles shifts and nuzzles his face into Dereks shoulder, chest rumbling as he scents Derek. Comforting him, Derek realizes. Derek turns to look and catches the tail end of a look on Peter's face before the other turns away, seeming not to want to break the silence either. Derek knows that look though, neither of them are used to physical affection or comfort in their current lives. Before the fire their family would touch and cuddle each other all the time, Talia insisted on it and everyone was happier and stronger because of it. Wolves are tactile creatures, after all. But now, well, Derek's all too aware that they have yet to come even close to that. 

Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac smile at and touch each other plenty but never with the two Hales, not that he blames them. Derek did push Scott and eventually Isaac away. Scott has been kinder to Derek lately but that still leaves Peter on the outskirts and even Derek sometimes sits with him to avoid the teenagers. And Stiles is usually the one provoking the older wolves into the conversation. He also sits with them the most. Okay, the only one to sit with them, even though sometimes Stiles lures Lydia over by asking about something he's read lately. Derek looks back at the sleeping alpha and thinks that maybe that's why Stiles is treating them more like pack than Scott and his three little followers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Argent POV plus flashback

Chris is suspicious of Stiles' reappearance since its created more questions than answers. So he sits on his couch in front of his coffee table with the file on the nursing home spread out. He had asked the sheriff for it and even though the man had reservations he understood that Chris had a certain right to investigate his own father's murder. 

There was a nurse dead on the floor in the entryway with her throat ripped out. He can easily tell by the lack of brutality that Stiles is the one who killed her. Chris could understand if the teenager was forced to do it by Deucalion, most freshly turned werewolves have to prove themselves with a group hunt. 

He knows Deucalion definitely entered Gerard's room first, probably while Stiles was busy with the nurse, but that's where things cease to make any sense. Gerard was clawed up, his eyes gouged out, and finally drowned. The eye part screams of Deucalion but he's sure the Demon wolf would've torn the old man apart instead of some superficial stomach ripping. And the drowning could be argued was the older wolf too, theres a certain level of cruelty to it, but it feels off to the hunter. It just seems so...held back, so human, to finish off the Argent patriarch in such a way. 

And then of course there's the lack of bruising on Gerard's body, such as when he struggled while being held down underwater. The sheriff is still waiting on the autopsy report, maybe there's something there that explains it. Drugs possibly, to incapacitate the old man while he was killed. 

Then there's the wolfsbane and blood covered knife that was found near Deucalion's body, most likely belonging to his father. But if the alpha entered the room first, there wouldn't have been any chance for Gerard to use it. Even if he was concealing it on his person there should be marks from a werewolf forcing him to drop it. 

Also it looks like Gerard fell (or was pushed) out of his wheelchair, and going by the blood pattern, tortured on the floor before being dragged into the bathroom. Even that should've caused bruising, but there wasn't any on the body. It's possible that Stiles took a page out of Scott's book by convincing Deucalion to heal the old man before continuing to torture him, thus weakening the alpha, just like the darach was tricked into doing. But it doesn't explain how Stiles was able to absorb that much power without going feral. 

And that's the most glaring inaccuracy in this whole situation. How was Stiles able to handle that much power even after reducing it first when even born werewolves would have had a hard time with it? And how was the newly turned teenager able to weaken the alpha of alphas enough to overpower and kill him? Isaac said he didn't smell the recent presence of anyone else at the nursing home so Stiles didn't have an accomplice. If he did, it would help make sense of things, but they'd have to be clever enough to leave no evidence of having been there. And Deucalion's body is of no use, there was barely enough of him left to make a proper ID. 

It's not much for Chris to go on, a few leads he has no way of proving, and victims that noone is going to miss. Even the nurse was a disgraced hunter who owed Chris a favor. Chris scratches the back of his head, he's just going to have to get more evidence and that means waiting for the autopsy. But what he would really like is to find the cabin where the Demon wolf held Stiles, perhaps there's evidence of their plan or at least some insight into how the clever teenager and alpha interacted. Chris puts the file back together and stands up, deciding that's as good a place as any to start. 

\------ 

Flashback, Stiles has been kidnapped for two weeks: 

Stiles is sitting on the couch in the cabin reading a book about forgotten magical practices while Deucalion cooks them dinner in the attached kitchen to Stiles' left. The alpha breaks the silence, "Do you know why Scott will die bloody in the end?" Stiles rolls his eyes and replies sarcastically while still looking at the page in front of him, "Because he's too nice?" Deuc chuckles at him, "Not at all, dear boy. It's because Scott has never accepted the wolf half of himself. He uses the claws and flashes his eyes but he still thinks just like a human." 

Deuc doesn't say anything more and Stiles sighs, knowing the older man won't continue unless Stiles prompts him. He raises an eyebrow, grinning provocatively as he turns to look at the werewolf, "And why is that such a bad thing?" Deuc smiles back at him, teeth showing at the corner of his mouth, but keeps stirring the sauce he's been making for the last half hour. "Because he's NOT a human anymore, Stiles. When someone is bitten their mind is shared with the wolf from that moment on. Yes, there is a separation between the two identities, a cohabitation, if you will. And varying levels of control often depend on which half of them is more dominant. But Scott has smothered his animal so completely that it might as well not even be a part of him anymore. I'm sure you've noticed the only time that side comes out is when he loses his temper." 

Deucalion returns the previous eyebrow raise before he turns the heat off under the pan and drains a pot of noodles in a colander over the sink. Then he dishes out the noodles and chicken he made onto two plates, drizzling a healthy amount of the creamy sauce over both of them. Stiles checks the page number he's at before closing the book, standing with a stretch, then walks over to sit at the small dining table behind the alpha. The man is very british and has put up a protest every time Stiles has mentioned eating on the couch. 

The alpha turns around and joins him, placing the plates on the table before sitting across from the teenager. Stiles takes a bite of the meal and moans at the flavor, if nothing else the man can cook. He finishes chewing before he asks, "Why would that get him killed though? His temper was really only a problem right after he was bitten but I know he'd deny needing that side of himself for anything. And he has an anchor and he's been pretty damn good about control so far thanks to yours truly. I just thought being a true alpha explained why he was able to ignore his wolfy side more than anyone else and not have any problems because of it." 

Deucalion hums while he chews, then says, "That 'wolfy' side as you call it is the reason we are apex predators and not simply people with claws. Now, how shall I describe this so that you'll understand?" The man wipes his mouth with his napkin, looking thoughtful, "Imagine you share your mind with two souls, joined but still separate. The animal side automatically shares some of your values; recognizing your family, loved ones and your enemies as it's own but in a very different way. It can see through the human bias of love and hate and judge those people independently of your emotions. It can rebuff your lover, desiring someone you previously couldn't stomach the thought of. It can also see your enemy's qualities pragmatically, admiring their strategy or skill yet still yearn for their deaths. And there's always the private way you feel about people, both positive and negative. Also you would have to add in what it's instincts can sense about someone. " 

Deuc takes another bite, finishing it before continuing, "But your wolf is aware that your body is of two minds. It knows how important certain people are to you and would yield to your inherent loyalty unless it deems them unsafe or damaging to you. Overall, your safety is its number one priority, wolves have legendary survival instincts, after all. And if, somehow, you are causing yourself harm or putting yourself in danger, it will intercede on behalf of the both of you. But it can be reasoned with, if you're clever enough or have strong willpower it may submit to your control." 

"Now," the werewolf pauses to take another bite, "the most important reason the wolf is necessary, is that it supplements everything you are and are not, and by doing so makes you both stronger. Your insecurities, anything you're too afraid to do or be, the wolf makes possible because it knows you are both better than that. If you are weak or small, it will show you how to fight and be a warrior. But if you are already competent when you're bitten then you will both start off stronger because of that. It's why some people have the potential to be superior werewolves and others do not. I am referring to cunning and skill, not simple brute force, that's how you make monsters or cannon fodder. Also, if you're unable to find a way out of a dangerous situation or something traumatic happens to you, the wolf can take over and either fight through it or take that trauma onto itself but it would need time to heal afterwards." 

Stiles has nearly finished eating and is pondering over all this, especially that last bit that sounds a lot like what happened with Peter. "So your wolf is kind of like a kickass guardian angel that trains and protects you and makes you more than you were before, while weirdly also being you at the same time. Okay, so I get why that would be a disadvantage for Scott but why will that get him killed? If you said being niave was the reason I would've quickly agreed with you. But why this specifically?" 

Deuc finishes eating and takes Stiles' cleared plate with his to the sink. He turns around and puts his hands on the counter behind him then continues, "When the time comes, and it will, for Scott to either kill or be killed, when there's nothing he can do to avoid that, his wolf will snap and take over and it will tear his enemy apart. And because it has spent so long buried deep down, the wolf will take over completely and there will be nothing left of Scott but a broken lump of mental flesh. He'll become an abomination, much like the twisted alpha Peter Hale once was. The only difference is that Peter was born a wolf and has never denied his true nature. That's why he was able to remain present, though unstable, while his wolf ran amok fueled by rage and revenge." 

Stiles decides to file that last bit about Peter away for later, "But how is that possible when Scott's a true alpha?" Deucalion chuckles, shaking his head back and forth, "Being a true alpha is only about how you rise to the station. It has nothing to do with how worthy someone is, they can make mistakes or be corrupted just like anyone else." Stiles narrows his eyes, "That's why you wanted him in your pack, isnt it? You would've turned him to the dark side and used his reputation to scare other packs into submission." 

Deucalion smiles at him, teeth sharp but proud, "There's the wicked intelligence I admire so much in you, Stiles. But there's an important piece to Scott's story that you've overlooked, one that would explain so much more. But I'm not going to tell you, at least not right away, perhaps when you've figured it out on your own." Deuc turns around and starts doing dishes, and Stiles huffs at his back, disliking the way Deucalion teases him with information, like a piece of candy he has to earn. Still, he wonders what he might've missed, and what it has to do with anything. 

Later that night Stiles tosses and turns in bed, wearing the tshirt and sleep pants from the wardrobe this room already had in it for him, and wasn't that a creepy surprise. Apparently the ex Demon wolf learned that you can't attract bees with vinegar and decided to really go all out with the whole 'convincing Stiles to accept him' plot. 

Stiles' mind has been going over everything Deucalion told him at dinner. He can't figure out what the part he apparently missed is. It's true, Scott has always despised being a werewolf, except of course when it suits him. Stiles was there the first few times his friend's wolf rose to the surface, when his best friend was taunting him about kissing Lydia or chased him around the locker room trying to kill him. Or when Scott almost punched him when he was trying to convince his friend that he was a werewolf and shouldn't be spending time with Allison. It's hard to forget, it was the first time Scott's ever tried to hurt him. 

Stiles would be the first person to admit that Scott's hardly perfect, he's known him long enough not to be fooled by his friend's good guy schtick. Scott was more than happy to kill Peter when he thought it would make him human again. Stiles still can't get over how gullible his friend was to believe that lie. But Stiles has to give Derek props for it, even if the guy wasn't much nicer than Peter at the time. Seriously, could Derek have acted any more like a serial killer when they first met? 

But if Scott was willing to kill Peter, why do a one eighty and act all holier than thou about murder after that? Maybe it's because he just needed to prove all werewolves weren't monsters and argue it to someone, no matter who, and Derek biting teenagers left and right was just easy pickings. Plus he wanted to get on Allison and her dad's good side. Then after a while everyone started looking to Scott as the epitome of goodness and his buddy let it all go to his head and eventually started to believe it. 

Stiles sighs, he shouldn't be picking his friend apart but Deucalion has a way of spinning things so that it's easy to lose sight of the larger picture, too busy wading through all the older man's philosophical quagmires. 

He sighs again. What makes Scott so special to the supernatural community that he's like a magical unicorn that farts rainbows? The guy's mostly been lucky up until now and the pack is there to back him up when he isn't. Stiles will give it to Scott though, he does occasionally have a weird moment of clarity but that doesn't mean he always goes the right way about it. I mean, physically forcing Derek to give Gerard the bite without having told anyone his plan, Deaton's plan actually, was a low blow. What, did he think the shock on everyone's faces when he chose sides with the vilest geriatric ever wouldn't be authentic enough? 

Scott has a tendency to listen to anything Deaton says even if its obviously a bad idea plus Allison had temporarily gone psycho huntress at the time so a lot of it was probably about getting back in her good graces. Predictable Scott. Stiles should really stop complicating his friend's motivations in his head, he knows the guy better than that and it always comes back to one thing. Even after Allison almost died Scott goes gooey-eyed whenever Kira gives him one of her patented 'sweet as cotton candy' smiles. Stiles didn't think there could be anyone as nice as Allison but dang, Kira's the sweetest peach to ever peach. 

Stiles shakes his head, he's getting off track again, man does he miss his adderall. And speaking of Japanese fox spirits, even the nogitsune didn't have a high opinion of Scott. It just thought of him as a blind mutt leading the willingly blind. Beating the void spirit had mainly been a group effort. 

So, in all that, how did Scott McCall, the most gullible puppy of Beacon Hills, become a true alpha? Stiles thinks about that for a moment, then realizes he has no idea how that happened. It can't be as simple as Scott deciding a little ole' line of mountain ash wasn't going to stop him at just the right time for his eyes to go from yellow to red. Maybe it has something to do with belief, like Deaton told Stiles a while back. Scott believed he could push through the boundary and it eventually just happened. But that doesn't make enough sense by itself for it to change him into a true alpha, especially for how rare they are. 

Stiles frowns, he's going to have to ask Deucalion to explain and he hates that, hates the smug look in the alpha's brand spanking new eyes when Stiles caves and asks him for answers about anything. The man's gonna have laugh lines soon and that just gives Stiles the creeps, it's unnatural damnit. 

So Stiles doesn't even try to fight it, just sighs extra loudly and gets up to go bug the big bad wolf while he's sleeping. Stiles leaves his room and goes down the hall to stand in front of the door to the master bedroom. He knows Deucalion will hear him, always alert, in case the teenager decides to make a run for it, so Stiles doesn't bother knocking. 

But when a full minute passes with Stiles standing silently outside the door he loses patience with the alpha ignoring him. How does the older man know Stiles hasn't had a nightmare and needs cuddles? Stiles knows the alpha would jump at the chance since the man's made his interest quite clear with gentle but repeated innuendo. 

Stiles huffs and says under his breath, "Deuc, I know the words to some of the most annoying songs ever written and I'm not afraid to use them to get you to open up." He hears a rustle inside then hears the man call for him to come in. Stiles turns the knob and pushes the door open revealing a dark room. He can barely make out the large bed and the alpha's form under the blankets, head raised to look at the boy. 

Stiles suddenly has second thoughts, maybe he should've waited till morning to ask. He's seen inside the room before, the door is always open during the day, but Stiles has never gone into it. "Surely you had a reason for waking me up, Stiles." Stiles looks up from where he was staring at the bed and nods, "Yeah, course I did. I just, uh, had a question," He says, shrugging, "but it can wait till morning. Yup, that's what I should do." 

Stiles moves to close the door and leave but Deucalion's voice stops him, "Wait." The alpha sits up and clicks on a bedside lamp, revealing his slightly messy hair and bare chest where the dark brown blanket has pooled in his lap. Stiles definitely should've waited till morning. "Come now, Stiles, don't be shy. You know how I enjoy our little discussions." The man rubs a hand down the side of his face but leans forward, fixing Stiles with his complete attention. 

Stiles picks at the doorframe to avoid looking at the alpha as he says, "Right, well I was just thinking about what you said at dinner and thought some clarification would help me understand things better." He doesn't see the man grin, humoring him, "And what would you like to know?" 

Stiles stops picking at the wood and makes himself look Deucalion in the eye, "How did you know Scott would become a true alpha before you came to town? Is that what some of your manipulations were about, getting him to go all red eyed?" The alpha grins at him in the same way he always does when he approves of Stiles' line of thinking. 

"I'm not sure where the rumor came from but the supernatural community was buzzing with it by the time the news got to me. All I knew was that a true alpha was in Beacon Hills, it was only when I got here that I realized how unaware your pack was about it and that it hadn't happened yet. It was pretty easy to guess that it would be Scott, what with how he was always sticking his nose into everything, claiming there was a better way than killing people. So all I had to do was sit back and wait, and help him just enough to put the idea in his head that we could be allies in the right circumstances. As for manipulating him into becoming an alpha, I had nothing to do with that. I knew he would eventually achieve that on his own, with or without my interference." 

By the time Deucalion stops speaking Stiles has a frown on his face, "So, it was Jennifer that knew how to turn him into an alpha and that's why she had Deaton kidnapped and tied up at the bank, knowing he would keep trying to get at his mentor?" Deucalion smiles meanly, "Oh, I highly doubt that. After all, that's how Scott beat her. She was just as surprised that he could push through mountain ash as the rest of us were." 

Stiles' hands flail around in confusion as he asks, "Then where did the rumor come from, a psychic? Someone had to be pulling the strings for it to have happened the way it did." Deuc leans back against the headboard, a lazy smirk on his face, "You're right. Someone must've been manipulating events for the rumor to have ever been created. But as to who it was and why, well, whoever said I knew the answer to that?" 

Stiles sighs, dropping his hands in disappointment, then glares suspiciously at the alpha but before he can accuse the man of lying Deucalion interrupts, raising his hands in mock surrender, "All I said earlier was that you missed a clue to Scott's becoming. After all, solving mysteries is all about asking the right questions, don't you agree, darling?" End flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stays at the loft after that day and spends most of his time sparring with at least one of the Hales. Stiles is used to having to work off excess energy due to his ADHD so at least that part of the change isn't much of a challenge for him. The hard part is keeping all that boiling power under a lid when his emotions spike.

Peter keeps a curious eye on the new alpha after the teenager's little tease of potential power. Stiles hasn't mentioned it again since the day they found him. Or rather, Peter thinks, the day Stiles' survived and then called them afterwards, not because he needed help but to tell them the news. 

Peter doesn't at all disagree with Chris being suspicious of the boy. Stiles hasn't been the spastic teenager that annoyed almost all of them since long before the nogitsune was destroyed. But unlike the rest of the niave pack, Peter's always known there was a killer buried deep within the teen. And he can never forget that Stiles was the one who initiated the molotov cocktail incident that got Peter killed. 

The older Hale can't help but be a little envious of Deucalion, though. Peter always imagined it would be him that fine tuned Stiles' razor-like ruthlessness into an expertly wielded blade ready to conquer with a single blow. Peter wonders just how much of that was Deucalion's influence and how much was Stiles's. And the unfortunate fact about the older alpha popping the boy's cherry makes a part of Peter growl selfishly while another part sighs with relief over Stiles' lack of anxiety over the subject anymore. So he bides his time like he always does because Stiles was right, Peter does know the boy will make it worth the wait. 

\-- 

Derek keeps waking up during the night to Stiles' wolf sleeping on Derek's floor or his bed. Stiles chooses to sleep there because he knows that Derek knows better than to attack him. Derek was raised as a beta and can't help naturally seeking a worthy alpha, even if he doesn't realize it. Derek also has unpleasant memories of his time in the same role and isn't eager to step back into it, much less with all of Deucalion's power making it that much harder. 

Scott and his little pack switched to meeting at the true alpha's house and don't come around the loft anymore. A few days after the event Scott texts Derek to meet him at the high school so he can ask him some questions that even Deaton won't, or can't, answer. 

When he arrives Derek rolls his eyes at Scott's whining that he's late. They sit at a picnic table and Scott immediately starts firing questions at him. What's Stiles' behavior been like, does he seem dangerous, does he act like he's hiding something? Scott word vomits as Derek bristles at Scott's distrust of his alpha, just because Stiles did what he had to do to survive. Derek's been at that point a few times himself. And since when has Derek started thinking of Stiles as his alpha? 

Derek shakes that thought away noticing Scott staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Well?" That pisses Derek off and he snaps, "Well what, Scott? What makes you think I would answer any questions that simply talking to Stiles would answer for you? If you're so afraid to see him then-" Scott scoffs rudely, "I'm not afraid of Stiles." Derek narrows his eyes and replies coolly, "You should be." 

Scott's eyes widen angrily, "Why? Has he threatened you? Did he say he was gonna kill someone else?" Derek looks down, chuckling sardonically, shaking his head, "Wow, Scott. You really are clueless. Stiles is the same as the day he came back. And you should be happy he did come back because we both know you thought he wasn't going to." Scott says, "That was before he killed Deucalion after leading him straight to Gerard." 

Derek slams his palms on the table and stands up, yelling, "He was cleaning up your mess! And if you were half the alpha you should be you wouldn't have let Deucalion and Gerard go in the first place! You would've protected this town instead of allowing our greatest enemies to live and attack us another day just like Deucalion eventually _did_!" 

Scott stands, looking shocked, "You think this is my fault?!" Derek huffs, feeling disappointed suddenly and starts to walk away. Scott follows him with his voice raised, "Deucalion didn't hurt Stiles! It's not until Stiles served Gerard up on a silver platter that anyone got killed!" 

Derek turns around, "Do you even hear yourself, Scott? Your best friend was kidnapped by a serial killer and he's damn lucky he survived. Would you rather he'd have laid down and died just to suit your twisted moral code?!" "My code is what keeps us alive! I'm the alpha!" Derek's eyes flash blue as he roars, " **You're not mine**!" Scott takes a surprised step back, a look on his face like he thinks Derek's lost his mind, like he doesn't recognize him anymore and can't trust him. Derek accepts the decision he's just made and starts walking away again, growling over his shoulder, "Don't try and use me to get information on Stiles again." 

Derek's too angry to worry about covering up Scott's scent on him as he gets back to the loft, slamming the door closed behind him. He turns and sees Stiles' head snap toward him from where he's sitting with Peter on the couch. The teenager's shoulders tense and his eyes flash red before he calms down in the next moment. Derek stands still while Stiles looks him up and down before speaking levelly, "Did he threaten you?" Derek sighs in relief and something more, the question sounds so much more genuine coming from Stiles' mouth instead of Scott's. Derek shakes his head no. 

Stiles is silent for a moment before extending his arm, beckoning Derek over. Derek goes, relieved that Stiles isn't angry with him for talking to Scott. He sits on the couch and Stiles' hand cups the back of his neck, pulling gently. Derek exhales heavily, closing his eyes as he let's himself be pulled down onto his side, head on Stiles' thigh. Derek relaxes as his alpha's fingers brush through his hair soothingly. Stiles speaks softly, "We can talk about it later" to which Derek nods. Stiles doesn't really need Derek to tell him what happened, he felt the younger Hale's pack bound snap firmly into place twenty minutes ago. 

Peter watches them, startled at their display, he hasn't seen Derek act this way since before the fire. It makes him uncomfortable for reasons he doesn't understand, feeling like he's gotten himself into a situation that won't let him go without a fight. Peter's pretty sure that's a bad thing but he can't be certain yet. Stiles doesn't look up as his other hand moves to rest above the older Hale's knee. Peter reminds himself not to give away so much of what he's thinking as he goes back to the book he was reading. But he doesn't brush Stiles' hand away. 

Derek wakes up early in the morning to Stiles spooned up behind him, human nose pressed to the base of his neck. Stiles' arm is curled under his own head, the other wrapped around Derek's chest. Derek starts to get anxious, worried that Stiles is interested in him romantically. And while he can admit that Stiles is attractive Derek's been terrible to the kid since they first met. And Derek really can't stumble through another relationship right now much less one with his alpha, especially after the disaster his love life has always been. Stiles' voice comes from behind him, "Stop worrying, Derek. It's not like that." Derek sighs in relief as Stiles moves his head back a little so his face isn't pressed against Derek's skin but tightens his arm around him before going back to sleep. 

\-- 

Stiles invites Lydia to a midday sparring session at the old Hale house. She comes and sits on the porch pretending to study a textbook but really watches Stiles carefully the whole time. When the three wolves break out in a sweat and take their shirts off she observes that Stiles might not have washboard abs like the others but he's toned and has thick, broad shoulders, making him just as wide around as the more experienced werewolves. Apparently he's been hiding the evidence of it under his flannel shirts this whole time because she never noticed before. 

Stiles dodges Peter's claws and body checks him to the ground and Derek tackles Stiles, rolling around on the ground with him while Peter gets back up. Lydia is watching but gets distracted by the rising aura of death around the house. It grows until its nearly overwhelming and she can smell smoke and faintly hear screaming as she feels a rage that isn't hers blanket the area.


	4. Chapter 4

She's smaller than she used to be as she walks through the preserve. The dead leaves crunch underneath her boots but she knows there isn't anyone to hear her out here. Not anymore, she thinks, grinning maliciously. She stills when she senses eyes on her, holding a defensive stance as she scans the trees. Red eyes blink at her from the darkness, not at head level like most werewolves but at chest height, a rare wolf capable of a full shift. Filthy dog, she thinks, let them try and attack her. She won't be so easily stopped this time.

\-- 

When Chris gets home from tracking through the preserve he steps off the elevator and stops in front of his apartment door to unlock it. Suddenly he pulls his gun and swings it out to the left. Stiles is there, leaning against the wall, watching him. Stiles looks at the gun placidly then back at the hunter, raising his eyebrows, "Really, Chris? Is that any way to treat a friend?" "We're not friends." Stiles maintains eye contact as he slides along the wall, walking closer until he stops with the gun pressed to his chest. "We could be." Chris sneers, "Like you and Deucalion were friends?" The corner of Stiles mouth curls upwards in a grin and his eyes twinkle as he says "Oh, he had his charms." The expression leaves his face, "But no. He was never my friend." 

The silence stretches until Chris asks, "What do you want?" Stiles stares, still so serene it sets Chris's teeth on edge. "We need to talk." After a moment Chris puts the gun away and starts to unlock his door. "We have nothing to talk about." Stiles stays still, "You want to hear what I have to say." Chris snorts, "Pass" and opens the door, walking inside. 

Stiles sighs and turns, tilting his head back as he leans against the wall, looks in the direction of the door. "That's too bad. I didn't think you could handle anymore loss." The door stops right before it slams shut. When only silence comes from the hunter, though with a slightly increased heartbeat and conflicting scents of anger and anxiety, Stiles continues, "You know who I'm talking about." After a moment Chris opens the door fully and walks further into the penthouse apartment allowing Stiles to come inside. Stiles closes the door behind him while looking around, the last time he was here was when they were trying to find where Jennifer had taken his dad and Melissa. 

Stiles follows Chris into the kitchen, standing in the doorway while the hunter grabs a beer from the fridge and stands behind the counter. Stiles can tell by the very faint tensing of his hand on the black marble that there's a weapon of some kind behind the ledge that Chris definitely plans to use if he doesn't like what he hears. Stiles looks up from the counter and meets the hunter's eyes with a smirk, letting him know that Stiles is fully aware. 

Then Stiles' head tilts, amused as he slowly walks along the wall, trailing a finger over it, "That's okay, Chris. I've always appreciated your skills as a hunter. Plus it helps that you're hot," Stiles throws Chris a grin, "but good at what you do. And so much more professional than the rest of your family has been." 

The beer bottle thumps on the counter as Chris sets it down too hard. "Don't talk about my family. Don't you dare after you killed my father." Stiles stops and leans his back against the wall, arms crossed, head tilted inquisitively, "Did I?" Chris's fingers curl harder around the bottle, he's having a difficult time controlling his temper. "Deucalion wouldn't have drowned him." Stiles shrugs with both his mouth and his shoulders, "I don't know. He learned an awful lot of new tricks after Scott let him go. Who says he didn't learn patience as well?" 

"Is that what he taught you? Patience?" Stiles smiles slowly at him but he doesn't seem upset by the hunter's words. He looks Chris up and down consideringly, "You know, Chris, I've always liked you. Do you remember that night in the hospital? When you pushed me up against the wall and interrogated me? Phew, you have no idea the toll that took on my libido afterwards." 

A bit of the twinkle reenters Stiles' eyes as he hears Chris grit his teeth before he continues, "But that was also when I realized you were worth trusting. And worth earning your trust." Chris's eyes narrow but he doesn't interrupt, "You _believed_ me when I told you about your sister. That meant something to me. You'd be surprised how little certain people used to take me seriously. But you're one of only two men that saw my value enough to do it on the first date." 

Chris breathes out heavily, uncomfortable with this line of conversation and losing patience with Stiles' games. "Do you have a point?" Stiles grin drops but he doesn't look upset. "I respect you." Chris narrows his eyes at Stiles suspiciously as the alpha continues, "Which is why I'm here. I'm giving you the chance to notice something. Something no one else is aware of yet. Not even those closest to you." 

Chris's suspicion drops and he looks slightly intrigued and concerned. And _there's_ the only reasonable hunter in the Argent family, Stiles thinks. Chris asks slowly, "What do you mean, Stiles?" The teenager looks towards the doorway, "Allison's been looking awfully tired lately." That gets Chris's guard back up and he takes a drink, eyes examining Stiles closely. 

As he puts the bottle down Stiles watches the hunter disguise his refreshed desire to shoot him. Stiles grins to himself, taking it as a compliment. Chris says, "I didn't think you had that much contact with Allison or Scott anymore since he so openly rejected you." Stiles knows Chris is trying to bait him since the hunter wouldn't feel any remorse for killing a shifter that attacked him. 

Chris narrows his eyes as he sees a little smile twist Stiles' mouth, like the teenager thinks his little attempt is adorable. Stiles hums and starts to slowly retrace his path toward the door, tapping the backs of his fingernails along the wall. "Scott never did like it when someone else filled the spotlight. There's probably an alternate universe version of him out there that never rose to anything more than cannon fodder simply because nobody paid him any attention. At this point I wouldn't lift a finger to get him out of the messes he creates, and he always does. But, while Allison is sweet, she's also not my problem anymore." 

Stiles stops at the doorframe and gives Chris a look that says the hunter should know this next part already, "I'm here because of _you_." Chris makes sure not to react to that as Stiles passes to the other side of the doorway and leans on it, inspecting his nails. "You know, Deaton warned us there might be some side effects to sacrificing ourselves to the nemeton. And while anyone can see how its affected Scott and myself, it's really quite peculiar how little it affected Allison. Someone might say that was strange in itself." 

Chris exhales heavily and stands straighter defensively, "If this is your way of distracting me from investigating my father's death then-" Stiles interrupts, head tilted as he says condescendingly, "It's adorable that you think I should be worried. Everyone already knows that I did what I had to do." Stiles walks slowly to the side of the counter furthest from Chris, "you seem to be the only one that's concerned with either of those two murderers dying." 

Stiles waits to put his hand on the counter until his claws have resheathed, the hunter unaware that he struck a nerve. Chris accuses, "and what about the nurse?" Stiles holds his gaze for a moment before looking away and shrugging one shoulder, "couldn't be helped I'm afraid." Chris hums noncommittally, looking down at his beer, contemplating all the good he could do if he just broke his code right here and now. 

Stiles looks at him and lifts his hand to the counter, tapping his blunt fingernails against it. "Did you know she's been sleepwalking?" Chris looks up at him in surprise and confusion at the change of subject. Stiles clarifies, "Allison. A couple times a week at least." Chris gets angry then, "how do you know that?" Chris raises his bottle and points at him with it when he speaks, a sharp warning to his voice "you stay the hell away from my daughter." 

Stiles drags his fingers over the counter, smudging it, as he slowly walks closer to Chris, an edge to his tone that wasn't there before, "Isn't it my job as an alpha to know what's happening in my territory? Or maybe you've forgotten that due to how the others around here have treated the duty but I assure you, I'm much more thorough than they are." The edge leaves Stiles' voice, "And it helps that I'm not distracted by the same teenage romance or drama." 

The edge comes back sharper suddenly, "Always afraid of what the big bad hunters are going to think of them." Stiles bares his teeth in a parody of a smile as he says with distaste, his teeth gritting as he says, "always _afraid_ when, as the most powerful beings in town, it's their job to take responsibility for what's happening here." 

Chris clenches his jaw and raises his chin in defiance and restraint at Stiles' aggressive tone. But underneath Chris is coming to realize that Stiles is taking to being an alpha with a fluidity that Derek and Scott hadn't managed. Even though Stiles had the disadvantage of no experience being a werewolf beforehand and much more power to keep under control. 

Chris thinks he shouldn't be so surprised really, Stiles has always been able to figure things out before anyone else. It's true, he did open Chris's eyes to his sister's true self, something he should've already been able to see as her family. Also Stiles has always put in twice as much effort as anyone else when trying to help the pack even though he had no power or training. 

Chris thinks about what Stiles said about Allison. Stiles patiently watches him think, the hunter's eyebrows coming together as Chris's thoughts go to how dark the circles under his daughter's eyes have become lately. How withdrawn she's been when she was just recently starting to find her confidence in her role as future hunter matriarch. Chris realizes there may be some truth to what Stiles is saying, he definitely intends to find out. 

He looks up as the teen taps his nails a couple times on the marble consideringly before speaking, "Maybe you should pay more attention to who else is wandering the preserve at night instead of focusing so much on me. Not that I don't appreciate it." Stiles smirks playfully and Chris realizes Stiles knows about his nightly treks through the woods in search of where Duecalion hid the boy away. 

Stiles says, "I'll let myself out" and goes to leave when Chris stops him by asking, "Why did he choose you? Deucalion. Of all the people he could've formed a bond with, why you?" Stiles turns his head to the side but doesn't look back at him, "You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answer to, Chris." 

Then Stiles leaves, the click of the front door closing behind him. Chris thinks that he does know the answer, maybe he's always known, ever since the day the kid went missing. Stiles has always been the clever one, after all.


	5. No more games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is a flashback

Stiles is kidnapped right out of his bed with a chloroform rag held over his mouth and nose, unable to see whats attacking him in the dark. Later, Deucalion lifts his unconscious body out of the trunk and carries Stiles in his arms to the small cabin and lays him out on the couch.

He takes a moment to look at the boy, still wearing his pajamas pants and tshirt, looking deceptively innocent when Deucalion knows it's an illusion. This boy has more blood on his hands than the whole pack does, including Peter Hale. He must have a very special brand of potential to have been chosen by the nogitsune, even more so to have been able to physically seperate from it. That last part is unheard of, the hosts of dark kitsunes were never meant to survive, and it has Deucalion curious. 

Stiles wakes up on a couch, eyes going to the window he can tell he's in a cabin in the woods, he just doesn't know where. He doesn't flinch when he sees Deucalion sitting in an armchair across from him, staring at him calmly with his healed eyes. Stiles is wary as he sits up, surprised by the lack of restraints or injuries on him. "Why am I here? What the hell do you want from me?" Deuc, voice confident, "You're here so we can talk, Stiles." The teen can't help it, "A letter would've worked. I hear pen pals feel really fulfilled after they get everything out on paper." Deucalion finds him amusing and stands up, Stiles doing the same, not letting the alpha tower over him. 

D, "But we have so much to discuss. And we need time and privacy to do that." S, "You mean you need privacy to brainwash me of your cause to kill everyone." Deuc's eyebrows crinkle, "No. I have no intention of forcing you to do anything you don't want to do." D puts hands on hips, "I am however going to keep you here, and if you try and escape, I'm going to catch you and bring you back. But I won't lose my temper and hurt you, no matter how you might try and provoke me. I told you, you're here because we need to talk and you'll be here for as long as that takes." 

Stiles just keeps looking at him suspiciously so Deucalion sighs, drops his arms and asks, "Would you like to take a shower? If you're hungry I can make us some dinner. I know you may have just woken up but it's still been a long day." Stiles, confused but not falling for the good guy act, "No thanks, I'd rather not let my guard down around a murderer." Deucalion grins, "Suit yourself. Your room is through there," Deuc points to hallway behind Stiles, "Your's is to the right. Mine is at the end of the hall. You should make yourself at home." Then Deucalion leaves him alone and goes into the office/library to Stiles' right, across from the kitchen and connected dining room to his left. 

Stiles explores the cabin, looking out the windows, he palms a knife in the kitchen then goes down the hall and looks through the door at the end, there's a bed facing him and bookshelves on one side, a closet on the other. Then he goes to the room designated as 'his', it's smaller, with a bed against the wall and a dresser on the other side. He hides the knife under a pillow before he closes the door and tries to think of a plan. He ends up falling asleep, half a dozen not so solid plans in place, from playing along, to escape, to killing the alpha, to burning the cabin down so someone will come out to it. 

He wakes in the morning and when he smells bacon his stomach growls, he's not sure how long its been since he's eaten so he leaves the safety of the bedroom. Deucalion is cooking, looking weirdly cheerful, wearing a plain gray tshirt and jeans. Stiles is still groggy, scratching at his chest, confused by this strange domestic side of the Demon wolf. His thoughts are interrupted when said wolf says without looking at him,"I've made breakfast. Why don't you have a seat, it will be ready in just a moment." Stiles doesn't move, "How do I know you won't try and drug me?" Deuc smirks at him playfully while flipping scrambled eggs in a pan, "You don't. But if it's at all comforting, you're no good to me without your senses about you." 

Stiles scoffs and goes to sit at the table grudgingly, "I'm not gonna be any good to you with them either." Deuc turns to the counter and scoops eggs onto two plates, "Oh, I don't think that's true. You have quite a lot to offer if someone knows what to look for. And fortunately for you, that's something of a specialty of mine." 

Stiles scratches at the table, not looking at the alpha, cheek on his palm, elbow on surface, "What's that? Stalking teenagers on the fringes of a pack so you can manipulate them into doing your dirty work? I doubt my mad skills at sarcasm and research paired with insomnia and an ineffective mastery of a baseball bat will come in handy." 

Deuc doesn't say anything as he brings the plates over, placing one in front of Stiles, the other across from him, before returning to the counter and returning with a cliche british tea tray, fancy teapot and cups, the only thing missing is a cream cow, exhaling as he sits. Stiles digs into the bacon as Deucalion pours tea into the cups, "You shouldn't sell yourself short, Stiles. You have many useful qualities." Stiles snorts while grabbing another piece of bacon and taking a bite, talking with his mouth full. "Yeah? Name one." 

Deuc sets a cup of tea next to Stiles' plate before holding his own cup and saucer under his chin, "from what I hear you're a rather good detective." Deuc drinks, Stiles just rolls his eyes, annoyed because he's not much of one anymore, and points at his cup with the bacon, "I've never really liked tea." D seems unbothered by Stiles attitude as he says, "That's because most people tend to drink it with milk." 

Deucalion doesn't say any more as they eat for a couple minutes, although he insists Stiles drinks his tea. Stiles finally does and refuses to admit that it's better than he expected. Deuc sits back when he's finished eating, "So tell me, Stiles. How did you figure out someone was making sacrifices and not simply my pack killing random teenagers?" Stiles puts his cheek back on his hand and shrugs, not looking up, finger tracing the edge of his plate, "Jennifer started with virgins. It was pretty easy to make the connection." D, "But how did you know that's what they were?" Another shrug from S, "the guy was wearing a promise ring and Heather..." Deuc waits for him to finish, "I was at her party the night she disappeared. She told me." 

After a moment Deucalion refills their cups, "Hmm. That's very interesting." Stiles waits for him to elaborate but when Deuc doesn't he gets impatient and asks, "what is?" D hmms again but like a question, sipping his refilled tea. "There were two virgins at that party and yet Jennifer didn't take you as well. I wonder why that is." Stiles sputters, "Who ever said I was a virgin?" D, puts cup down, "You did, in the locker room to Ethan's human interest. Aiden told me about it." 

S, "While that's super creepy, what does it matter? Maybe Jennifer was staggering her victims? Maybe she just didn't want to get on the pack's radar yet." D, "But she did. You figured out something was happening that didn't have anything to do with me and my plans." Stiles sits back, looking at the table, S, "The others would've figured it out eventually." D, "Mmm. I'm not so sure you're right about that." Deuc cleans up the dishes and leaves Stiles alone, going back into the library and closing the door. 

\- 

When Deucalion brings out a chess board to the coffee table Stiles instantly says he doesn't play anymore. Deuc responds that the teen's going to get back into it. They sit while the alpha sets it up and Stiles glares at the board, "I don't like to play board games." D, "Tell me why not." Stiles shrugs one arm and looks away, S, "You know why." D, "The nogitsune?" Stiles nods, D, "did you play chess together?" 

S shakes his head "Go." D, a slight twinkle in his eyes, "Ah, well there's a big difference between those two games. Go is about conquering your opponent, intimidating them with your presence. Outrunning your enemy to prevent yourself from being surrounded, while chess is about weaving your way through your opponent's moves without being afraid of what's right next to you. And using the oversights of their point of view against them. It's patient, a respected game of scholars, and you and I are going to spend quite a bit of time playing together. Now, do you want to be white or black?" 

Stiles sighs and sits forward with his shoulders drooped, figuring even being stubborn isn't going to make the werewolf give up. "We'll take turns." Deucalion grins, Stiles sees, "What?" D, "Just appreciating that you don't always rely on making the first move." S, "Well reacting to your opponent's first move can be just as effective as making it yourself." D, "I agree. The same goes for any competition really, hand to hand fighting, for instance." Stiles nods but doesn't say anything more as Deucalion sets up the board so Stiles is white and gets to go first this time. 

Later, Deuc makes them tea while Stiles is thinking, the older man bringing over the tray to set beside the game. They get through several moves in silence, hours passing as they take their time between them. D asks S if the reason he takes so long to decide is because of the nogitsune, he reminds Stiles the stakes aren't nearly as high for the teenager here. Stiles doesn't answer but his shoulders relax a little even if he still takes just as long between moves. 

Deuc speaks while he's moving a rook to take one of Stiles' pawns. "Why are you here, Stiles?" The boy doesn't look up as he answers, "Because you want me to join your freaky murder cult." D chuckles, "Oh, you misunderstand me. I've learned that force isn't always the way to get what you want, patience can be just as staggering. After all, strategy _was_ the most effective part of my plan since from the beginning your pack only knew what I allowed them to." 

Deuc sits back and sips his tea, eyes on the teenager, "This might be strange for you to hear, but you and I have something in common, Stiles." Stiles stops playing to look up at him, D, "We're both smarter than those around us. We're both... underappreciated," D's tone hides past grudges, "for our insight. They say we talk too much, think too much. But I ask you, is that truly a weakness? That we hold onto our intellect, that which raises us above the animal in the food chain." Stiles looks down, not having an answer for that. 

D, "We've also both been betrayed by our pack when we're at our most vulnerable." Stiles glares at him and growls out, "They haven't betrayed me." D, "No? Where do you suppose they are right now?" D gestures around them, "Out combing the entire county looking for you? Or do you think they're at home, complaining about the lack of clues? Or perhaps they've stopped looking entirely, having already given you up for dead." 

Stiles stands up, bursting out, "Shut up! Jesus, do you even hear yourself? Not everybody is as cold blooded as you are. They're not going to stop looking for me and your mind games _aren't_ going to work." Stiles goes around to behind the couch and paces, chessboard forgotten. Deuc places his hands on the arms of the chair, "I'm not playing games anymore, Stiles. I know the only way to make you believe what I say is to be honest with you." S, doesn't look at him as he responds, "That sounds like something a liar would say." 

Deucalion watches him pace for a moment before speaking, "You're aware that I know about what happened to you." It's not a question and Stiles stops, facing away from Deuc as the wolf goes on, tone more careful, "You might not have been in control, but it was your face on the villian this time around. Your friends might've had faith in you before, but are you so sure they do now?" 

Stiles exhales, frustrated, and closes his eyes, head back as his hands pull down on the back of his neck, "They know it wasn't my fault." D, "Yes, but do they feel it? Do they look you in the eyes? Flinch when you move too fast? Do they even talk to you at all?" 

Stiles eyes open but he's silent until D shrugs, leaning back and meshing his fingers together, elbows on the arm rests like a cartoon bad guy. D, "I haven't told you this yet, but I watched your house for a whole week before stealing you away." Stiles' eyes close and he exhales, that's creepy too but he knows he's not gonna be able to deny what Deuc is going to say next. "You never once had a single visitor in all that time. If you had, they would've noticed my presence and perhaps been able to prevent what I did." 

Stiles turns towards him and puts his hands on the back of the couch and presses down making his shoulders raise. He shakes his head, looking down, "That doesn't mean they don't still care about me." Then S goes to his room and doesn't come out for dinner, ignoring Deucalion when he knocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I got tired of writing out their whole names for the dialog in this,
> 
> Also, i refuse to believe that stiles and malia lost their virginity in the dusty basement of echo house. There was definitely making out and fooling around, but no ones getting naked around all that dust.


End file.
